Archangel
by ShortAndSnarky
Summary: Castiel wasn't always a fallen angel. Once, he was Heaven's most loyal servant. So loyal, God offered him the honor of becoming an archangel. Prequel to the Supernatural series about Castiel's becoming. Comments welcome! Enjoy!


Hey fam! Thank you so much for taking time to read this! This is my FIRST EVER published fanfic (AHHHH! Just entered a whole other level of fangirling :) ), but I'm so excited to start! You can blame DaisyTheDoodleDog for getting me into this. This is a prequel to the whole Supernatural shabang, focusing on our favorite angel. We never really get to see the angels' reactions to God creating humans, or how the concept of the archangels was invented. So I wondered, why not Cas? Who says he never got the chance to wield power over the other angels? Hope you enjoy!

Reviews, please!

* * *

Cas wondered if there had been a mistake. He was loyal to Heaven. He carried out his orders without hesitation, trusting God. Unlike the rest of the angels, Cas was rather fond of the little creatures God had created. While the others laughed at how flawed and simple this new race, _humans_, were, Cas admired their ingenuity, their will to survive. The angels lacked that. Who had the might to kill an angel? Who would even dare?

"Castiel. So good of you to come." The metallic, unfeeling voice cuts through Cas's thoughts. He snaps to attention.

"Naomi," he replies a slight inclination of his head. She reaches forward and pulls the door back.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." She shuts the door with an imposing _thud_. Anything he'd regret? What did she mean by that?

"Castiel! Come on in!" quips a voice. Cas takes in the scene. A round dining table. On the furthest right seat sits Raphael. Across from him is Michael, seated next to Lucifer. Gabriel sits across from Lucifer, arms crossed, lips turned up in a confident smirk. And at the head-

"Gabriel! What have I told you about being informal with guests?" scolds God. Gabriel rolls his eyes.

"In his defense, we all live together, so he's not really our guest," points out Lucifer.

"No one needs your attitude, _Lucy_," goads Michael. Lucifer whips his head around to face Michael.

"What did you call me?" Cas feels the need to press himself against the wall. Arguably the most powerful angel, Lucifer had a temper and sense of self-importance Cas feared would one day lead to trouble.

"Enough!" Raphael's eyes flash intensely. "Could the two of you go two minutes without fighting?" Instantly, the fire in Lucifer's eyes subsides.

"Sorry, brother dear."

"Now, if you are all done, we have an important topic to address," says God. "Please, Castiel, have a seat." Nothing is a request from God, not even this. Obediently, Cas sits at the head of the table, opposite of God.

"As I'm sure you're aware, the humans I have created are, at the moment… struggling. I have decided to create a new class of angels. Archangels. I will make them more powerful than ordinary angels. They will also be able to leave Heaven when they see fit, without explicit permission from me. They will communicate with the humans, be where I cannot. Ideally, this would be the task of four." He glances around the table. "I have already selected Gabriel, Lucifer, Micheal, and Raphael. However, after conferring with them, I have decided to offer you a position as well. You are our most loyal, but you also have a compassionate for humans and love them as I do. This is something I am concerned the others may lack." He looks gravelly at Cas while Lucifer and Michael scoff in unison. "However, I offer this fifth position to you- and only you. If you decline, I will not offer this to another, and there will only be four archangels." He stares gravely at Cas. "What say you, Castiel?" For once in his life, Cas is speechless. Him? An archangel? He may be fond of this new race, but he wasn't sure he wanted to be their guardian angel. And the others… who knew how they would react to Cas being more powerful than him. Still, he couldn't deny the power intrigued him. What would it be like to have the other angels at his beck and call, to be second only to God?

"Poor Castiel. The pretty boy angel in such a dilemma. Power, but at the expense of friendship," Lucifer says, his voice dripping with false sympathy. Cas cocks his head.

"Well, if it was up to you, what would you do?" Lucifer gives Cas a lazy smirk.

"It's not up to me, is it? My opinion is irrelevant." Cas looks deep into Lucifer's eyes, brilliant blue searching pitch black. Cas knew what Lucifer would do, even if he wouldn't admit it. Take power, seize it, if necessary, and destroy anyone who gets in the way. Cas wondered if Lucifer had always been like this, or if hubris and time had corrupted him. Cas knew his own answer.

"Great Father, you honor me with your request. But I don't believe I should become the fifth archangel. Heaven has been so good to me, and I wish to repay you, but this is not the path I should take to repay that debt." The emotions at the table range from Michael's smug satisfaction to Raphael's surprise.

"You speak with wisdom beyond your years, Castiel. I count myself lucky to have you among my angels." Although God's face and tone held no emotion, his eyes smiled at Cas, telling him he was proud of Castiel's choice. Cas pushes back his chair and sinks into a bow.

"I count myself lucky to be one." With that, he strode from the room and pushed open the door, ignoring the flabbergasted Naomi who stood by the door. Cas places his hands in the front pockets of his trench coat, mulling on the conversation as he walked back to his living space. He spoke what he felt, and he was satisfied with his decision. He could never imagine a time when he would want power over the angels, to rule Heaven. He was content to be Heaven's servant, obedient and passive. Nothing could ever change that.

Cas couldn't have been more wrong.


End file.
